Jessica Rabbit: A Night with the Hutt
by HiddenSource
Summary: Jessica is Jabba's most faithful slave, and summons her to his private chambers for the night. Warning: Heavy sexual content. Do not read if this makes you uncomfortable. If you don't care about that, then enjoy this.


Jessica Rabbit in the Hutt's Palace

* * *

><p><strong>This story is inspired by the litortica story, Jessica Rabbit: Whore of the Hutt. If you like it give it a shot, if not no harm done. In this story Jessica is a willing sex slave to Jabba the Hutt...so yeah enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a late at night, the mighty Jabba summoned me to his private chambers, and my heart race with excitement. Nearly after every performance I give my mighty Hutt, he would want me all to himself for the night, alone. This is not my first time alone with the mighty Hutt, but every single time made me wet with excitement. Because unlike the other girls in Jabba's service, I am the only one who actually joined willingly. Unlike normal girls, who enjoy those very healthy body builder humanoid males, where as I prefer them big, and Hutts! Are they big, and I'm not just talking about body size. I licked my lips, just imaging the fun we would have tonight, and stop in front of his door.<p>

"_Jessikahn_," his booming voice called out, "_Enter I have been expecting you_." I eagerly smile and enter Jabba's cambers. I see Jabba waiting on his platform; I give him the sexiest gaze, and smile I have ever pulled off, and my eyes then fall onto the case beside his platform. I walked up to him swaying my hips, and chest, exciting my master. I then slowly lean against the mighty Jabba, and trace my fingers along his slimy body.

"_Oh mighty Jabba_," I purred, "_How might I be of service to you tonight_?" The mighty Jabba responded by placing his slimy wrinkled hands on my ass, and then squeezed, sending a wave of pleasure through my entire body. I moan as he then places another hand on my left breast, and toys with it.

"_You know what I want_," Jabba chuckled into my ear, "_Now strip and get on all fours for me, my loyal whore_." I moan, as I nod, back away from my master, and give Jabba a show. I show my ass to him, as I shake it for his enjoyment. And then slowly I turn my front to him, and play with my tits. I massaged my tits, and squeezing them, for Jabba's enjoyment, and my own pleasure. I notice that his tail was going stiff, and starting form into the shape I love so much. I licked my lips, as I watched Jabba's tail take it's true form, the mighty Jabba's six inch thick cock. Despite seeing it so many times before, it is so big that it makes my mouth water, and I feel myself growing hungry.

"Oh mighty Jabba." I moan, and begin to take my top off. Once my massive tits are free, Jabba's eyes fall onto my erect nipples, and I slowly approach him. The mighty Jabba gripped my massive tits, and then played with them.

"_Your tongue_," Jabba commanded, "_Stick it out_." I eagerly obeyed him, and stuck my tongue out. In which he shoved his own tongue, and ravished my own. Soon I tasted his tongue in my mouth, and enjoy the slimy taste, as I sucked on his tongue. All while he did this, I felt his hot, wet, slimy dick slide up my body, and then felt it slide up between my breasts. The heat coming off of his thick cock was burning. I wanted so badly to just take it into my mouth, but I know from experience that Jabba expects obedience from all of his girls, and does not like it when we get ahead of ourselves. So despite the agony, I just bobbed my breasts up and down. Gaining moans of pleasure from my mighty Jabba's mouth, causing my pussy to get wet.

"Ahhhhh, Jessikahn," he moaned, "_I do enjoy your delicious body. Now go faster my loyal whore._" I smile as I speed up my boobjob, furiously working to be lathered in my master's hot seed. Enjoying the warmth of his huge rod as softly burning between my breasts. As I kept pumping and pumping my master giant cock with my breast, I could feel it starting to twitch and throb.

"Mmmm," I moaned, "Oh might Jabba. _Please shower your lowly servant with your love._" I stuck my tongue out, hoping that some of his thick cum would shoot into my mouth when he finally burst. I could feel myself getting wetter with just the thought of being covered in his thick, thick cum.

"Urrrrr." The might Jabba grunted, and then my efforts finally paid off. I felt Jabba's cock flinch, and before I knew it, he was cumming. I rejoiced as mighty Jabba's thick cum showered me. I was able to catch some of it in my mouth, and savored the salty but sweet taste.

"_Do not waste my seed_," Jabba commanded, "_Eat it like the good whore you are._" I eagerly gathered up the cum splattered on my face, and ate it. Savoring the texture and taste, I felt my pussy practically run like a river. Then the mighty Jabba, grabbed my face and roughly kissed me with his massive lips, shoving his giant tongue down my throat. While he pinched and juggled my massive tits, causing me to moan onto his massive tongue. I then felt one of Jabba's slimy hands slide down to my panties, and then giggled as he mercilessly tore them apart. He then shoved me onto my hands and knee's, allowing me to catch my breath. I slowly raised my head, and felt my breath hitch as Jabba's massive tail dick was right before my face.

"Jessikahn," he smugly bellowed, "_As you can see your favorite treat is ready for you. Now then, take me into you wonder whore mouth._" I did not need to be told twice, I impatiently lunged my head foreword, taking my might Jabba's thick cock into my mouth, I cummed as soon as I took him. I was in heaven, the slimy, lewd, and musky taste of his giant rob was beyond words. I ran my tongue under his length, and began bobbing my head back and forth, slowly at first, but then I began to pick up speed. With each thrust into Jabba's mighty cock, the deeper I took him into my mouth. Soon the head was touching the back of my throat, and I was grateful that I do not have any gag reflexes, otherwise I would be wasting his magnificent cock.

"Ahhhh," my master moaned, "_Out of all of my slaves, you are the only one who can take me this deep, my pet. It is why you are my favorite._" Hearing the praises from Jabba flipped a switch inside me, and with a lioness's pride, I savagely increased my sucking speed. I could feel Jabba's thick membrane sliding down my throat, but somehow I can still breath. I eagerly await for my master to flood my mouth, throat, and stomach with his thick, hot cum. I open my eyes and pleading look to him.

"Hmm," I loudly moan, "Myghte Jabba, hmlase hhum mor mi. (Mighty Jabba, please cum for me.)" My plea humored my Hutt master, and he flashes a wicked smile that makes my pussy even wetter.

"_I will grant you, your request my pet_," Jabba smugly stated, "_And I also offer you what you have always wanted. After we finish fellatio, and move onto the main event, I shall grant you the honor of being my exclusive whore. But only if you make me cum three times before you cum five times. Do we have a deal?_" My heart race with excitement, the very thought being fucked by the mighty Jabba every single night, made my pussy burn with hunger. In response to might Jabba's question, I blew him faster than humanly possible, eager for the real fun to begin.

"Rrrrraaaaaggghhhrrrr!" Jabba moaned as his dick exploded in my throat. Stream after stream of my master, hot cum shot directly to stomach. But I wanted to savor his taste so I slid his hard length slowly out of my throat, and let his head rest in my mouth. Within second my mouth was full of the mighty Hutt's cum, and slowly began to escape my lips. But little did I care, I was to busy lapping up however much cum I could, and swallowed. Soon his cum ceased to flow, he then pulled his length free of my lips, and a loud pop echoed in the room. I panted, but made sure not a drop of Jabba's cum escaped my mouth. I opened my mouth wider to show the gallon of cum inside, giving Jabba a good view as I swallowed it all whole in one gulp. I smiled to him, and then smeared the cum from my face, onto my boobs.

"_Nothing would make me happier,_" I purred like a slut, "_I will do anything to yours and yours alone, oh mighty Jabba._" Jabba's wicked grin only grew, and turned me on even more. Jabba then positioned his rod before me, as it was limp, but it would not be that way for long. It was still covered in Jabba's cum, so I simply gathered it all up, by running my tongue up and down the massive cock. It sprang back to life shortly, and watching it just stand back up like that, made both my mouth and pussy water.

"_For your sake my pet_," Jabba warned, "_I hope you are right. My Gamorrean guards have been begging me to let them ravish you. However, provide your end of the deal, and all of that would be avoided._" My mind froze. The Gamorreans were a disgusting group of pig-men, with dicks that were completely filthy and stank like a pile of shit. I would rather fuck the Rancor than those pigs.

"Of course, oh Mighty Jabba," I answered, "_Might I ask what position my master wishes to fuck me in first?_" I beat my eyes at him, baiting him to take me here and now. Thankfully, it worked. Using his massive dick, Jabba spun me around, and forced me onto the ground with my ass in the air. I bit the bottom of my lip in excitement, and soon felt the warmth that radiated off Jabba's monster cock. A split second later, it penetrated my dripping pussy, causing me to cry in please. And he roughly started to fuck my pussy, stretching it out with each and every thrust, send wave after wave of pleasure rippling through my body.

"Ah! Oh mighty Jabba!" I cried, "Ah. Ah. Ah. Oh YEEESSSSS!" Soon I started moving my hips in sync with the rhythm of Jabba's thrust, and force the walls of my pussy to tighten around Jabba's massive cock.

"Urrgh!" I hear Jabba moan, I could tell that he was getting close, so I rocked my hips faster, and tighten my walls even more. And I could feel his massive cock twitching violently, stirring my pussy as it twitches. With such intense pleasure, my eyes went to the ceiling, my mouth opened wide, and my tongue hung loosely. Then, the mighty Jabba groaned loudly, and I felt my pussy explode with his seed. Unable to resist, I place a hand near my entrance and stroked both Jabba and myself. With that hand I could feel the cum oozing out and drooled at the warmth it gave my fingers.

"Oh mighty Jabba," I panted, "_My pussy is overflowing with your royal cum! Please I need more! So much more!_" Without warning or permission, I took charge, I took his cock, moved closer to Jabba's body, jumped down onto his waiting monster, and rode him. Being caught off guard, Jabba moaned loudly, and his cock squirmed in my cum filled pussy, and I love it! I bounced on Jabba fat cock like it was pogo-stick, and soon I felt him at my womb's entrance.

"Oh might Jabba! Ahh!" I screamed, "Ooooh, fff. _Fuck my womb! Ah oh yes! Uh, make me your personal sex toy, impregnate me with your seed, if you wish! Just don't stop!_" And for five extra minutes of hardcore fucking, that exactly what he did, until finally we both reached our limits.

"Rrah!" Jabba moaned, "_I'm going to blow another load into you my pet!_" I smiled, and increased my pace, and cried out in bliss.

"Oh, Jabba," I cried, "_I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna-_" and at that moment I felt the might Jabba's dick shoot a massive wad of cum into my womb, cause my walls to clamp down tighter on his rod, and send me into heaven as I cam letting the pent up juice flow out. Despite being filled with his cum twice, I still wanted, no needed more! I could possibly be pregnant with his future heir for all I knew, but that would not stop him from letting his guards have my body.

"Ah," I panted, "Mighty Jabba. _Please more_." And with that he forced his lips onto mine, and stuffed his tongue down my throat, send a jolt of pleasure throughout my body. Slowly, he pulled his tongue out and lathered my face and tits in his saliva.

"_Make me cum once more_," he chuckled, "_And you exclusively shall fulfill my every sexual desire. Now back to work my pet!_" I nodded and grabbed ahold of Jabba's, once again, soften membrane, I stuck him between my tits, then I teased him with my tongue, and soon he was stiff as a board again, just the way I like him. So I removed him from my breasts and prepared to straddle his massive cock again, but there has been something I have been wanting to try out for a while. I slide Jabba's massive rod in me, lift my legs in the air, and put my arms behind my head. The strength of Jabba's massive dick was enough to keep me suspended in the air, and then I began to thrust my hips up and down, alternating from left to right with each thrust. I could feel his tip poking at my womb. In two minutes flat, my entire mind went blank.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, "Oh Mighty Jabba,_ I love you massive cock! Please! Mark me as your own!_" I screamed as my walls tightened around his massive length, and I cried out of intense pleasure as I cam. As I stopped, Jabba gripped my hips and slammed me further onto his cock, and the tip of his dick entered my womb. At first there was a slight pain, but that pain was replaced by the warmth of Jabba's thick seed pouring into me. It was at that moment i knew that i would forever be Jabba's personal whore for the rest of my days, and I was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want I can make an alternate ending where she is forced to bang the Gamorrean's. Let me know.<strong>


End file.
